The new girl on baker street
by Ayame Chiyoko
Summary: A new face has moved in to baker street whose mysterious personality has both Sherlock and John's interests peaked.Who is this girl and why can't Sherlock dig deeper in to her?Why does she have nightmares that fill her with so much fear that she can't seem to get a good nights sleep?And further more why does Mycroft insist Sherlock and John stay out of it?NO SLASH rated M paranoia
1. Chapter 1

Just in case you're wondering

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Dream, flashback, or Song_

The New Girl on Baker street

Ch.1

It was a beautiful day in London, everything was peaceful. Everything except for a certain flat on Baker Street, specifically at the address of 221B. "I need some, get me some!" A voice shouted

"No, cold turkey, we agreed!"another yelled

"Then get me a case, John!"

"Sherlock, I gave you a case this morning!"

"I solved it while you were dawdling at the market!"

A woman's heels were heard coming up the stairs, "Will you boys, quit your arguing."

Both men looked at her "We're sorry Mrs. Hudson." John Watson quickly apologized while his flatmate Sherlock Holmes rifled through out the messy flat.

"Mrs. Hudson, where is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock, I would love to help you dear, but we have a new girl moving in upstairs today, I don't have time." They all paused as the doorbell rang "That's her." Mrs. Hudson ran back down the stairs with John and Sherlock following slowly behind. "Hello dearie, welcome."

"You must be Mrs. Hudson." A soft female voice came from the doorway.

"Well, come on in from the cold." Mrs. Hudson moved out of the away to allow her new tenant inside. When she did John jumped back a little almost causing both Sherlock and himself to fall on their rear-ends. The young woman who had walked in looked at them both in curiosity "Oh hello." John and Sherlock looked at her in examination as they came down the stairs, she was pale and short about 5'6" with short jet black hair and deep blue eyes hidden under oval glasses, dressed in a purple knitted scarf over a light brown leather jacket and dark wash blue jeans with brown leather boots over top. "Hello, my name is Olivia Green." She said sweetly holding out a hand to John which he shook while introducing himself "Nice to meet you, I'm John Watson and this is my flat-mate Sherlock Holmes."

Olivia turned to Sherlock "It's nice to meet you Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock took her hand and shook it and his examination began her handshake was strong, someone who worked hard he looked at her fingers and saw calluses, an artist or writer, no definitely writer her hands were too unpolished for an artist. Sherlock noticed brown dog hairs covering her left thigh "Correct me if I'm wrong but do you own a dog."

She looked at him in surprise as she pulled her hand away "Actually yes, he's right outside would you like to meet him?" Without even waiting for an answer she walked out the door and re-entered with what looked like a giant lion in dog form, "This is Sam, he's a Leonberger." Sam tried to pounce on John but was held tightly back by his small owner "Sorry, he's just a little excited."

"It's ok" John lightly patted the dogs head.

"Sam's my therapy dog."

"Really?"

"Yeah I take him to hospitals in my spare time."

"What a coincidence, I'm a doctor at a hospital not too far from here."

"Really, I know we just met but would you mind if I came along with you sometime?"

"I'll have to ask the higher ups but I'm sure it'll be alright."

Olivia smiled sweetly then Sam pulled her towards the door and started barking. "What's wrong dearie?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"She left her cat outside." Sherlock announced as noticed the black and white cat hair on the top of Olivia's boot. "Sylvester!" Olivia shouted as she ran out the door and came back carrying a small animal crate, she looked to Sherlock and gave him a sweet smile "Thank you, I almost forgot him out there." Sherlock averted his eyes to the side with the same blank expression.

Olivia placed the crate on the ground and opened the door allowing a very large black and white tom to exit. The cat looked up at his owner and let out a sharp yowl.

Olivia kneeled down next to him and started scratching him behind the ear, "I'm sorry I got caught up in the excitement."

The cat let out another yowl and walked over to Sherlock and started sniffing him then rubbed himself on the tall mans legs. "Please remove your feline from my person." He asked in a not so polite tone which earned him a sharp jab from John's elbow, "Be nice." Sherlock gave his flat mate a quick look.

"I apologize if I seem rude."

"Oh, it's alright I don't really mind." She picked up her cat and stood smiling at him "Being a university student I'm kinda used to it."

John looked at her wide-eyed "University, which one?"

"University of London." Both she and Sherlock said in unison causing her to look at him confusingly.

"The drama and music branch specifically, correct?"

"Yes..., how did you...?

"Simple." he interrupted "Your scarf has droplets of spit on it meaning you used it to cover your mouth so you wouldn't catch a cold and ruin your voice, your boots that don't have heels and how you limp slightly means you're still recovering from a hurt ankle that was injured during a dance class, which you are extremely inexperienced at, your hair you keep short in order to wear a wig if your role requires it." He picked a long shiny almost fake looking strand from her hair "Which it seems you have recently." He dropped the hair and lifted one of her hands in front of him "Your hands though say that in your spare time you're an avid writer and enjoy this hobby as well as playing the piano." He noticed a small tan line where a ring once sat "You were engaged for a while, but you left him."

John had expected Olivia to hit Sherlock or at least start yelling at him by now, but no, she looked completely calm. "Can you tell me why?" She asked him

Sherlock looked at her blankly "He cheated on you and you caught him."

Olivia mimicked his blank stare and said "You don't have many friends, do you?"

Sherlock looked to John "I have one."

Olivia looked at John and smiled then transferred the look to Sherlock "Well I can tell you now that you have one friend and a very interested acquaintance." She stuck her hand out to him which he took hesitantly and shook "As I said before it's nice to meet you Mr. Holmes."

"You as well Ms. Green."

**Hey everybody, Ayame here just want to say hello to all the sherlockians out there! KYU~!**

**Also I wanted to get some feedback on something I have in mind, Everyone knows I have a Supernatural story out right now (which I fully intend to finish) and I'm also going to come out with another one completely unrelated to that one featuring a new Oc. I'm also going to start a Doctor Who fanfiction featuring yet another new Oc. So I was thinking that after all these fanfictions are finished I could right a SuperWhoLock fic where they all end up in each others place. IDK… Thoughts? And Don't forget to follow this fic as well as leave a review, till next time! KYU~! **


	2. Chapter 2

Just in case you're wondering

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Dream, flashback, or Song_

The New Girl on Baker street

Ch.2

Two weeks passed and Olivia found herself on a regular schedule: Wake up, feed Sam and Sylvester, get dressed, go to school, come home, take a shower, gather her math homework and ask Sherlock for his help as an excuse to be around both John and Sherlock. This is was what John found the weirdest most of all the fact that Olivia had the courage to ask Sherlock for his help and that he was willing to do so for her. John found himself noticing how they had both entered this sort of friendship, which John thought was working out well for Sherlock it was teaching him to have some patience. Olivia even seemed to be getting along well with John, every Friday when she was done with classes she would gather Sam putting his work collar on him and meeting John down at the hospital and heading of to the childrens ward to play with them. Everything seemed to be going fine even with Sherlock getting agitated over there not being any cases.

One night though at about 3o'clock in the morning a blood curdling scream rang out

throughout baker street. John jolted out of bed grabbing his gun from under his pillow and running out the door almost running into Sherlock in the process as he carefully and quietly ran up the stairs to Olivia's flat in the attic. John followed the detective, gun in hand, and stood outside the door as Sherlock opened it slowly. Both men entered the flat as quietly as possible in case of intruders, Sherlock began to scan the room and quickly became confused there were absolutely no signs of entry anywhere, not even the smaller signs a skilled criminal would leave. Sherlock understood what was going on and stood straight looking at John "I don't think you'll be needing that anymore, John." "What, why?" John whispered surprisingly.

"Because there's no burglar." John stood up straight lowering his gun "What?"

Sherlock walked towards the bedroom door and opened it to find the bed in disarray and Olivia curled up in the corner with Sam lying next her and Sylvester perched on the night stand peering at the two men.

John placed his gun on the foot of the bed as Sherlock strode over to the dark haired girl as she shivered in fear, John came up next to him and knelt down in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and whimper. John calmed her down quickly rubbing circles into her skin.

"It's okay, you're with friends now."

Olivia peeked out from her knees and John had to admit that her eyes had a bit of a glow to them when she wasn't wearing her glasses. Sherlock saw she was still scared and realized she might not be able to see them properly so he grabbed her glasses and kneeled down placing them on her face. A look of realization came to her features and she began to cry throwing her arms around both of their necks burying her face into their shoulders. Both men felt extremely awkward and when they felt her body go limp they realized she had cried herself back to sleep John backed away taking her glasses from her face and placing them on the nightstand, and as he turned around to pick her up he found Sherlock already had her in his arms and was striding towards the bed. He gently placed her on the mattress and Sam jumped up and curled his body next to hers while Sylvester layed next to her head on the pillow, John picked her comforter up off the ground and placed it over her. Sherlock grabbed John's gun and gave it to him as they exited the room.

"What was that all about?" He asked the detective

"It was obviously a night terror, John."

They headed down the stairs with John behind Sherlock "No not that."

"Then what?"

"I meant why are you being so nice to Olivia."

Sherlock stopped and turned to the doctor "In all truth John, I don't know."

John smirked "Maybe you just fancy her Sherlock."

"No it's nothing like that John, I find myself in no way attracted to her."

Now John was confused "I don't get it then."

"It is as if I feel I must protect her." "Maybe she's just gotten close enough to you that you're starting to think of her as a sister?"

"Yes that may be so, either way when she awakes in the morning we will have to confront her about this."

John sighed "Yes I suppose so."

~...~

When morning came Olivia found herself groggily fighting sleep as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Got up grabbing her glasses on her way to the bathroom she placed the glasses over her eyes and looked into the mirror and saw just how horrible she looked. A sharp pain went through her head and she suddenly remembered what had occurred last night. 'Oh no, the nightmares are starting up again.' she sighed heavily and went back to her room pulling a hoodie over her head and shoved her feet into her slippers. She turned and started out the door with Sam and Sylvester following behind her. She headed down the stairs and stopped just right outside the opening to the flat she currently saw the tall shadow of Sherlock Holmes pacing back and forth throughout it.

"Are you going to stand out there all day?" She jumped hearing the baritone voice suddenly speak to her, she reluctantly peeked around the corner to see Sherlock standing tall with his hands clasped behind his back unexpectedly dressed in a dress shirt and black slacks. Olivia knew by now that if he didn't have a case this wasn't his preferred attire.

"A case?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes." he answered bluntly "Yours."

Her eyes widened in disbelief "Mine?"

"Yes, yours." He directed her to his chair across from where John was sitting as he folded his paper and sat it onto the ground next to him. She picked up the pillow and held it closer to the front of her body as she sat down with both of her pets sitting on either side of her.

She peeked through her bangs looking at both men, "So I'm assuming this is about last night."

"Yes." both Sherlock and John answered at the sametime

Olivia sighed heavily, dropping her face into the pillow she was clutching tightly "Look it's no big deal they're just nightmares."

"From what I gather from last night you've been having these "nightmares" for a very long time, correct?" Sherlock asked

A slight shiver shot up her spine, 'It's scary how well he can read people sometimes.'

John could see she was a bit distressed and placed a hand on her shoulder "Olivia, I know it doesn't seem like it, but we're here to help."

She looked at him through her bangs then up to Sherlock whose back was facing her, "Look these nightmares for as long as I can remember it's nothing to be worried about so just leave it be."

Sherlock's eyebrow quirked a bit at what she said "For as long as you can remember?"

"Yes"

"Which is how long exactly?"

"What?"

"Your memory, how far back can you remember?" Olivia's eyes widened and she rapidly stood and tried to leave the room but Sherlock quickly grabbed her arm.

John stood when he saw this "Let her go Sherlock."

Sherlock simply ignored him and continued "I did think it was strange that a university student would keep a trained therapy dog, you can't really afford to keep a dog that large fed unless you don't pay for it."

John grabbed Sherlock's arm "Sherlock, let go."

"If you don't pay for it that means insurance does, but why would insurance pay for your pet to be fed unless he's not just a pet but he's really required for you to have?"

Olivia started pulling fiercely against his grip "Stop it."

"There was an extremely traumatic event in your life, wasn't there!" John tried pulling Sherlock's arm away but his grip on her was iron tight "Sherlock that's enough!"

"Stop it!" Olivia finally pulled herself out of his grasp and fell to her knees burying her face into her hands "Just...stop it…please..."

John shoved Sherlock away and knelt down in front of the small woman taking her into his arms as she cried. Sherlock seemed to come to a realization of what he had done getting caught up in the moment, he hadn't even noticed that both Sam and Sylvester were growling at him while creating a wall between Olivia and himself. Sherlock backed away two steps then walked over to the couch grabbing the throw blanket handing it to John who wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It's alright, you're okay." John rubbed her arms helping her stand and leading her towards the chair she had previously been sitting in. Sherlock waited till she was seated again before approaching her, "I-I'm sorry."

Both Olivia and John were shocked to hear those words leave the detectives mouth and both spoke in unison "What?"

"You heard me the first time I won't say it again."

Both adults smiled slightly at this then Olivia sighed placing her face in her hands "What you say is true Sherlock, there was a traumatic event which caused me to lose a good chunk of my memory."

"How long?" John asked

"Two years, two years of which I was believed to be dead."

"How so?" Sherlock asked leaning against the fireplace still confined by the wall placed between himself and Olivia by her pets.

"Four years ago I was kidnapped by some men, I don't know who they are, and two years ago I must've had enough of it cause next I knew I was in the middle of the Cardiff Police station begging for someone to help me, I can't remember anything that happened with in those two years."

"I see, so your kidnappers are still running around out there?"

"Yes and I'm certain I'm not the only one they've done this to."

"Very well , I accept your case."

**Ayame: Well that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed this chapter! We'll learn a bit more about Olivia in the coming chapters and why Sherlock feels the need to protect her. Please leave a review and stay tuned till next time! KYU~! **


End file.
